The Bonehunters/Chapter 2
Kurald Emurlahn Iskaral Pust stands before his master, Shadowthrone in Shadowkeep while Cotillion looks on. Shadowthrone reluctantly agrees that Pust will be sufficient for the task he has in mind but does not reveal its nature. He dismisses Pust and leaves shortly thereafter, admitting to Cotillion that he is a little stretched. Cotillion heads out towards a plateau and a ring of standing stones. On his way, he senses Edgewalker’s presence at his side followed by Baran. At the base of the standing stones, there are three shackled dragons. Edgewalker concedes that these are pure-blood Eleint named Ampelas, Kalse and Eloth. In exchange for their freedom, Cotillion bargains for information. Though reluctant, the dragons tell him of the nature of the warrens, the bargain the Eleint struck with K'rul and of the Shattering of Emurlahn. They inadvertantly reveal that it was Anomander Rake who had chained them. Cotillion questions them on the Elder Gods and the nature of the Crippled God. Ampelas finally reveals that the Crippled God is using the shattered warren of Emurlahn to spread poison in K'rul's blood, as it is the weakest: pricisely the information that Cotillion was looking for. Edgewalker chides himself for underestimating the god, revealing himself as an Elder god and offering his aid in the war to come. Raraku Sea Mappo and Icarium are resting by the Raraku sea. Mappo reveals the bones of Jaghut children underneath the dolomite slabs, imprisoned there by T'lan Imass. A recent nightmare had taken Icarium’s memories which Mappo mentions had been happening more often however Icarium observes that they had been in Raraku before and he wishes to stay near by to find out what the land reveals about this past. They set off towards the lost city of Trebur. Pan'potsun Odhan A week into their journey from Pan'potsun, Cutter, Greyfrog, Felisin Younger, Heboric and Scillara are about to break camp. While Cutter is off looking for Heboric, four male riders approach with the intention harming the girls however they are all promptly killed by Greyfrog. The group then continues their journey with the riders' horses. Lato Odhan At the Bonehunters' camp, Bottle reflects on the fact that the 14th army is getting restless as they pursue Leoman’s rebels. The Adjunct and Dujek Onearm have been talking a lot but the content of their discussions has not been revealed to them. The Eres’al is still haunting his dreams. North and out of sight of the camp, Fiddler and Kalam are awaiting the arrival of Quick Ben. Quick tells them that he still cannot get a sense of Tavore and at their last meeting he felt someone lurking nearby in a warren. Tavore herself doesn’t seem to know what to do beyond destroying Leoman. Dujek arrives with Tayschrenn and his bodyguards, Hattar and Kiska. Quick reveals that he has been a High Mage before during the Blackdog Campaign in the disguise of a man named Kribalah Rule. This meeting is observed secretly by Lostara Yil and Pearl. 02